The War Begins
by TaraWayland
Summary: The war between the Night World and the Daybreakers has begun, of course not everything goes to plan. Sequel to Mary-Lynette coming to Daybreak, summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but this year I have exams so please be patient. **

**Summary of Mary Lynette coming to Daybreak: ****Mary Lynette was turned into vampire because Circle Daybreak was attacked. Hannah and Jade are pregnant. The mansion was destroyed in an attack, Kestrel found her soulmate. **

**That's basically it for anyone who wants to read this story but hasn't read Mary Lynette coming to Circle Daybreak.**

**Chapter 1 **

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

The van grounds to a halt. I look out the windows, it's pitch black. I can feel my heart beating, a steady thump thump thump, ever since becoming a vampire I found my pulse never really quickens. Ash stares right ahead and I give his hand a gentle squeeze, although he would never admit it he's very nervous. A few of the other vans stop behind us and I let out a sigh. Here we go.

''Everybody out of the van and in your places'' Quinn orders. I hop out of the van and land in a muddy puddle. As I turn to warn Ash I notice him closing the door, I look at him questionably through the window but he just gives me a quick smile and he's gone. When I look around to see who I'm with I notice the only people who aren't here is Quinn and Ash. This isn't what I remember the plan being.

''What's happening?'' demands Galen.

''The security is different from the plans we have, when I checked the location this morning I noticed it. We had to make a quick decision'' Rashel informs the group.

''Why Quinn and Ash?'' I ask.

''Because they had soulmates that could take care of themselves'' I nod in understanding, I was now a vampire and Rashel was well able to take care of herself, they needed to pick someone who wasn't going to preoccupied thinking about us and checking if we were alright.

''Now everybody get in a line and I'll tell you your new stations'' I stand in line and stare at Maggie's head waiting to find out where my new look out place is. ''Mary-Lynette you're on the east wall with Gillian'' I stand there a second to long before realising that now I was the stronger in the pair, I would be the defender. I grab Gillian's little hand and lead her through the forest to our watch point. When I find a bush with a good view I crouch as Gillian casts her protection spells. I close my eyes and hope everything will work out.

_Ash's POV_

Quinn swerves and I wallop my head of the window, for the second time. ''Quinn I know they said this mission was dangerous but I didn't realize the danger was driving to the place''

''You don't like me driving, then you can drive''

''Oh so you're going to pull over the car just so you can prove a point''

''No I'm pulling over the car so I don't have to listen to your whining''

''Quinn!'' Thierry shouts through the speaker phone, '' do not pull the van over and Ash stop whining''

''You're not the one in the car with him'' I mumble just as Quinn stops and I go flying into the window, again. You'd think they'd get proper seatbelts.

''Don't forget, you're just going in, grabbing the files and back out. No heroic stunts ''

''Yes boss'' Quinn says as he jumps out of the van. I hear Thierry sigh as I get out myself. I follow Quinn for a few minutes until we're out of the forest. In front of us a large pale grey building stands.

''Is this is?'' I ask.

''Yeah, not much is it'' Quinn replies. We creep quietly forward and around the west side. We stay in the woods so the cameras can't see us. When we get to the designated place I break the latch on the window with a knife. ''Where did you learn that?'' Quinn wonders.

''CSI'' I wait to hear if an alarm goes off but there's silence, I let out a breath of relief and nod to Quinn to continue. Quinn gives me a boost up and I awkwardly drag him up. I take a look around and discover where in a testing lab. The lights are out but I can make out the details.

''This plan is crazy'' I whisper.

''It was your idea''

''I said it as a joke''

''It was the best idea any of us had''

''To dress as janitors and pretend to part of the enemies cleaning force, we don't even know if they have janitors''

''Well we'll find out'' I sigh and put on my cap. The witches had put a glamor on us so people wouldn't know who we are. Quinn checked his watch, ''the spell should have started to work by now, time to go.'' We look around in to find some sort of cleaning trolley but we can only find one.

''Looks like you're going to have to hide underneath it'' I say.

''What?! Hey respect your elders, you go hide''

''I'm taller, that makes no sense''

''Fine'' Quinn moaned. We decided that Quinn should hide in a bin bag while I looked around.

''Goddess'' I grounded as I shoved the now extremely heavy trolley. I kept my head down as I passed the first person but they were too busy talking to notice much. It didn't take long for me to find out where the room I wanted was. As I make my way to it nobody stops me. ''Quinn, we're nearly there'' I mumble.

''Okay'' Quinn mummers. As I take a few more steps I hear a commotion behind me. I look around to see arguing in the corridor. I can barely make out what they're saying, I hear snippets about some disturbance on the east side.

''Quinn, they've found them, they've found Mary-Lynette''

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

''Gillian, shh, do you hear something?''

''What? No'' I motion with my hand for Gillian to listen. Then I hear it, chatter, two people are outside talking, I can feel Gillian stiffen beside me as she realises what has happened. I hold her hands and try stay as still as possible. The talking doesn't stop and I start to hear feet moving, it's perimeter patrols. We warned about these, we were to stay still and wait for them to pass.

''Hey John'' someone shouts from the other side of the bush,'' boss wants to talk to you, he sent me out to switch with me'' When the men switch we stay still but as the other man comes back our way to go inside we move so he can't see us. Little to our knowledge we were now in view of the cameras.

_Ash's POV_

The group who was arguing quickly make a decision and I continue on down the corridor. ''Quinn! Get out of there now''

''What?''

''You need to go and help the others''

''Remember what Thierry said, no heroic acts'' Quinn says as he sits up out of the bin.

''I don't care what Thierry said, we can't leave them''

''Well then you go''

''My plan was to go now and run and get the files while you stay here, wait until the coast is clear, then run and help them''

''That's idiotic'' I leave the trolley and run to control room.

''Ash you son of a-'' I'm through the door before Quinn can stop me. I look around the room which is deserted expect for someone typing away at a computer.

''Sorry sir, I'm just clearing some stuff'' The man turned around in his chair and scrutinises me.

''Who authorised this?'' He demands.

''A Mr…'' I search for a name,''Bart''

''Mr Bart?''

''Yes''

''Alright then away you go'' I start to look through files and when I finally find the correct one I'm out of the room in seconds, unbelieving of my luck. I walk as calmly as I can through the compound until I'm nearly there. Before I can get out the door someone has blocked my path.

''Look what I've found, a little mouse. A Daybreaker perhaps?''

**Please please please review, I want to know if there's any interest for me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

We're all sitting around the table of our new headquarters, well all except for one. Our new headquarters consist of a dilapidated house in the middle of nowhere, but that's not really any of my concern at the moment. Everybody keeps talking.

''What are we going to do about Ash?'' I demand.

''We are trying to think of what to do'' Thierry answers patiently.

''Well I'm glad some of us are thinking'' I snap as I glare at Quinn.

''For the last time Mare, I didn't mean for Ash to get captured''

''I know you didn't but that doesn't change the fact that you abandoned him''

''Mare, I panicked okay''

''Then that makes everything alright''

''No it doesn't Mare, but don't make it out that this is what I wanted''

''Everybody calm your horses, it's not doing Ash any good if keep squabbling amongst ourselves'' Thierry shouts. I sit back in my chair and listen to the debating. After a while I can't handle it so I go out for a walk. As I stare up at the sky it finally hits me that I might never see Ash again.

''Mare'' I hear Maggie shout, ''We have a plan''

_Ash's POV` _

''Our little mouse is awake'' I hear someone hiss as I wake from consciousness. When I lift my head up I can see it's Bart, the man that nearly killed Mary-Lynette.

''Nice to see you again Bart''

''Just couldn't stay away could you?''

''It's hard to stay away from that beautiful face of yours''

''What can I say, it's hard being this good looking. How's that little human you seemed so fond of? She didn't seem too good the last time I saw her''

''Oh she's good alright, in fact she stopped by with me when we came to visit'' I see Bart clench his hands when he realises that he didn't kill Mare.

''Well I'm clad she made it, it would be a shame to put that beauty to waste'' I just stare at him and wait for him to get to his point. ''Fine then, I'm here to see if you'll surrender all information that you have on Circle Daybreak''

''And why would I do that?''

''Because otherwise I get to use my tricks to drag it out of you''

''Well then I think I will keep my mouth shut, wouldn't want to end the fun now would I?''

''Of course'' Bart turns and walks out the door. I finally have time to look at my surroundings; I'm in a bare room, I'm tied up by ropes and there are no entry points except for the big red door. I wasn't going to get out of here, but thing that I feared most was selling out Daybreak.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

We scout the area but it's abandoned, there's no trace of anybody being here. For a second I feel as if this is all a big misunderstanding and when I go home Ash will be there waiting for me but then reality sets in and it's clear that Ash is gone or could be dead for all I know. My legs don't feel like they can hold me and I fall to the floor.

''What am I going to do?'' I whisper. Maggie comes over and drops down beside me as she rubs my shoulders.

''Mare, we'll find him''

''Maggie it took us months to find them, if we do find him eventually God knows what he'll have been through''

''Don't worry Mare, everything will work out''

''No it won't'' Quinn comes over and helps me to my feet, I give him a hug. ''I miss him'' I whimper.

''Me too'' Quinn says giving me a squeeze.

''Thanks Quinn''

''It's alright Mare''

_Ash's POV_

''Ash'' I hear someone whisper, the voice sounds familiar. My head snaps up as I realize it's Mare's voice. I see her creep forward.

''Mare what are you doing here?'' I try to say but my voice is raspy so I have to repeat it.

''I'm here to save you, silly. I missed you''

''I missed you too'' Mare studies the rope that binds me.

''Hmm this is going to have to be cut, but I'm not tall enough to reach them''

''It's alright Mare you can use a box or something, or go get another Daybreaker to help''

''Another Daybreaker? I'm here on my own'' My breath catches in my throat.

''On your own? Where are the others?'' Before Mare can answer the door opens.

''Look, another little mouse, too bad we'll have to end our little meeting'' Bart says and next thing I hear Mare gasp. When I look down I see a spear sticking out of Mare, as I look into her eyes they seem to dull and a trickle of blood escapes her mouth.

''Ash'' she whispers as she falls to her knees.

''Mare'' I panic.

''Opps, sorry I have slippery fingers'' Just when I'm about to start to shout or do something vengeful my vision starts to blur.

All of a sudden I wake up and realize it was all just a dream. Bart stands in front of me with a smile plastered across his revolting face.

''Enjoy that did you? Just one of my many tricks''

''Oh it was quite tasteful''

''I'm glad you liked it, do you want another shot''

''Well this time I'll expect it, where would the fun be in that?''

''Well that's the beauty of it, you won't realize what's happening until it's over. I can do this over and over again until you finally give up''

**Please review, everyone is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ash's POV_

''Good morning little mouse, how are we feeling today?'' Bart asks.

''Peachy'' I spit. Bart sighs and picks up a long wooden stick.

''Starvation and mental torture doesn't seem to work, so we decided physical toture might do the trick''

''Knock your self out''

''Oh after we're done you'll be wishing someone would knock you out''

''Looking forward to it already''

''So am I'' and with that I feel a searing pain in my side.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

I wake up with a start, for a second I felt as if Ash had been near. This wasn't first time it has happened, it happens occasionally but for what reason I don't know. I hop out of bed and go to the kitchen. We finally found a new house; it was big but not as big as the mansion in LA. I pour myself a cold glass of water and sit at the counter. I twirl the glass around in my hands and concentrate on the water moving.

''Can't sleep?'' Quinn asks and brings me out of my daze.

''Yeah, what about you?''

''My mind was racing, I was going to go out for a run and I saw the light on''

''Don't let me keep you''

''It's alright, I won't leave you here on your own'' Quinn pulls up a chair beside me and we sit in silence.

''Do you think we'll ever find him?'' Quinn considers my question.

''I think we will, I just don't know how''

''Who knew, me and Quinn having a heart to heart'' Quinn gives me a weak smile and I smile back. ''I'm going to go back to bed, I'll see you tomorrow''

''Goodnight'' I leave Quinn in the kitchen and make my way back up to the room, but when I approach the door I feel sick, the thought of lying in bed staring at the celling seems too much. I continue down the hall until eventually I come to a small room that has been filled with information on the Night World. I walk over and look at the small patch of wall that has been designated to finding Ash. When I see his picture I feel a little better, there was still hope, we could still find him. As I glance at the map of the Night World's known where a bouts I notice a pattern. I'm not sure how I noticed it but my heart beat picks up ever so slightly. We can find him, it's not too late. I can't believe it, the answer had been right in front of us the whole time.

_Ash's POV_

''Keep him awake'' Bart demands as I feel my eyes start to shut.

''Yes Sir'' one of the witches answers and I feel something like a jolt of electricity shoot through me.

''Now now Ash, we don't want you missing all the fun'' I can't even muster up the strength to reply. As Bart draws back his hand to whip me again someone opens the door. ''What do you want?'' Bart snaps. The young person hurries over and whispers something in his ear. After a lot of whispering sounds Bart draws back and smiles.

''So that's the case. I see. Well Ash it turns out the Night World leaders aren't too happy with you. They say they have been lenient and if you don't prove your worth they might have to do away with you. You know what that means, our little play dates will be over. What a pity''

**Please review. I know it's short and sorry for the delay between updates I'm just very busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

''Everybody know the plan?'' Thierry asked and there was a chorus of yes's. I know Thierry was just being safe but I was getting annoyed, this was the fifth time he'd asked and we're losing time. ''Okay then, everybody let's go'' I got in the van, and strapped myself in. I felt this rage inside that I couldn't wait to unleash, at this stage really upon anybody. When the engine started I inhaled as if to relax myself and when I realized that it would have no effect I sighed, I wondered if I would ever lose my human tendencies.

We pulled up to an on abandoned warehouse, it didn't look like much but I wasn't one to judge on appearances. ''Right everybody, the first van has surrounded the place. It's safe to go in.'' Keller informed us. I pulled open my door and when I landed on the pavement I nearly fell into a hole. I'll give it to them that at least they didn't need to worry about road services swinging by; by the looks of it nobody had fixed these roads since they were built. Quinn, Rashel, Galen and myself climbed the fire escape, it was some undertaking I'll tell you, half of the rungs were gone and most of the other half where rusted. Finally all of us were in and perched on a small ledge.

''Mary-Lynette and I will find Ash, Quinn and Galen you can get as much information on this place as you can'' Keller told, we all nodded and off we went. I followed Keller up onto the rafters. Why the rafters, I don't know but I went anyways. I could just make out Quinn and Galen going down a ladder. There was no one around but I'm sure this solitude wouldn't last long.

_Quinn's POV_

Once I was on the ground I looked up to see if I could see Keller or Mare but they were nowhere in sight, I was hoping that was good news. I indicated with my head to Galen to show where I wanted to go, Galen nodded and we headed off. After a few minutes of wandering we came to a big door. Galen looked at me for some clue of what to do and I pointed to the middle of the door and then held up three fingers. Galen looked at me as if I had two heads, I resisted the urge to face palm. If it was Ash he would have understood right away and probably made his own gesture, it would have probably been something stupid but none the less at least he understood what was going on. I pointed at the door twice as if I was poking it and then counted down from three with my fingers and then guess what, when I got to one Galen was about to run into the door. I grabbed his collar, how stupid was this guy it was just a demonstration, did he see me running, no. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I put up my hands to say wait, then I pointed at the door and counted down for three. At last we busted through the door. I was expecting a few guards but that was not what we got, we entered into what appeared to be a Maze. I don't remember the warehouse being this big.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

''Hope you know where you're going'' I hissed as quietly as I could.

''Of course I do,'' Keller snapped,'' but it's just that ehh these rafters seem to be going on longer that they should''

''That makes no sense''

''Your telling me'' we continued on slowly looking around for some indication we were going the right way. ''Mare, don't fall of the rafter but look straight ahead'' I didn't mention the fact that was what I was already doing, I stopped for a second and looked directly ahead. It took me a moment to see it but about 300 meters on front of us were blocks of cement.

''Is… is that a _maze_?''

''I think so''

''This is not what I was expecting''

''Something isn't right here''

_Quinn's POV_

Where the hell were we? This Maze just seemed to go on and on, yes I know that is the point of a maze but this was ridiculous.

''You think we're going to die in here'' Galen wonders aloud.

''Probably'' I don't think either of us are sure what to say after that so we fall into silence. We turned right and both of us ran smack bam into a wall. ''What the hell'' I demand. We turned around to go back the way we came to find out it was no longer there, in its place was a brick wall and now directly in front of was new path. ''What in Goddess' name is going on''

''I think the maze changed its mind'' Great I was stuck in a changing maze with an idiot.

_I know this chapter wasn't that exciting but I promise the next will be better. Please review xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Quinn's POV_

''C'mon, before the maze changes its mind again''

''Right'' Galen nods in agreement. As I start to wonder how long we've been here something dawns on me, I haven't reported into Thierry yet. Shit. I turn on my ear piece and wait for a response.

''Hello, Quinn you there?'' I hear Thierry's muffled voice.

''Yeah, I'm here''

''What's going on, you've been in there for two hours?''

''We got stuck in a maze'' I could hear silence on the other end, guess Thierry was waiting for the punch line, too bad there wasn't one.

''A maze?''

'Yes, a maze''

''Do you need back up?''

''No, no back up''

''You seem pretty adamant about that''

''Not to sound like a cliché but if they come in they won't ever come back out''

''And why's that?''

''Because the maze seems to change its mind'' Goddess I felt stupid.

''Well than what's your plan?'' Good old Thierry, always down to business. Now if that had been Ash he would have made some joke and laughed his ass. There I go off again about Ash, I sound worse than Mare, once Rashel had made a joke saying if it wasn't for the soulmate principal Ash and I would be married and have a little cottage in the wood.

As I turned a corner something strange happened, I thought I saw myself turn around the corner as well, but then I disappeared. Maybe the maze likes to accessorize with mirrors.

''Quinn you there?'' Woops forgot about Thierry.

''Yeah my plan's to find the exit''

''And then?''

''One step at time boss''

''Fine, update me soon. Don't take too long it's freezing out here''

''Sure'' I grumble as I hang up. Here we go again wandering aimlessly, what fun.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

We continued on the rafters until finally we saw a corridor beneath us. Keller unhooked a rope from her belt and down we climbed, I started to feel dizzy halfway down but refused to let it take over me. I was no longer a weak human, I was a strong vampire. I landed with a light thud proud of myself that I hadn't fainted. Unsure of what way to go Keller and I had a silent argument using hand gestures; we ended up deciding to go right because the corridor was shorter. The lack of security was worrying but at the moment it was not my main priority. Later on we heard one patrol but they were too busy talking to register we were there, I guess they didn't get much action. We looked in numerous ones but finally we came to a big black door and instantly I knew Ash was behind it, the only problem was how to get in?

_Quinn's POV_

After eons we finally came out of the maze, I thought I might kiss the ground. We looked around and found the security room, there was only two guards which we took out easily. I scanned the screens and then I saw Ash, it took me a minute realize it was him. He appeared as if he was an extra for a horror film.

''Where does that look like?'' Galen asked waking me from my daze. Studying the room Ash was in I realised it had a big gaudy black door.

''That door looks kind of distinguishable'' I point out and Galen nods in agreement. ''Now we just need to find it'' One of the guards started to stir so I gave him a good kick in the head. They hadn't supplied any blueprints but all the cameras gave a detailed description of the warehouse, well warehouse might not be the proper title, magical building that defies physics maybe?

''Let's go, there's nothing else here'' I say as I open the door and who do I run head long into? Ash. He looks completely fine, maybe a little rough but nothing like the Ash from the camera.

''Ash?'' Galen frowns as he comes out from the room.

''Yeah'' he replies uncertainly.

''We just saw you on the camera footage, you were chained to a wall''

''It could have been old footage'' Ash suggests and Galen shrugs, I don't know but something just doesn't feel right.

''C'mon let's get outta here'' I say having no clue how.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

Keller and I finally got the door open and there was Ash. He was chained to the celling and his beautiful blond hair was knotted with dry blood, his cloths were torn and most of his skin was covered with bruises and cuts. He lifted his head with obvious effort and smiled.

''You're getting better, nice touch adding Keller'' Ash just stares at us. Keller and I look at each other in confusion.

''Ash we're here to take you home''

''Yeah like I haven't heard that before, I thought you were getting better but obviously not. Although you haven't used hallucinations in a while.'' Ash address's some unknown thing.

''Ash what are you going on about?'' Ash just smiled at me sadly.

''Just end it already'' His voice was so sad. I started to walk over to him, when I was about a foot away from him he finally looked up, not making eye contact though. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek and when I did eventually touch him his eyes looked my directly in the eye. ''Mare?'' he whispered.

''It's me baby'' I whispered back as I felt my eyes tear up much to my dismay. ''Keller help me get him down''

When we get him down he can barely stand so I have to support him. We can't go up on the rafters again because of Ash's current condition so we opt to take the maze. Surprisingly the maze was easy to get out of. We burst out of the warehouse and I nearly collapsed. Sadly the mysteriousness wasn't over yet because right in front of us was another Ash standing right beside a confused Quinn.

**Please please please review xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Darren's POV (other Ash)_

The two guys I'd followed out of the maze where debriefing their commander. Most of what they were talking about I didn't understand but what I did understand was things I already knew so it was of no use.

''Are we leaving yet?'' One of the guys frown at my question but I don't understand what's wrong with it.

''No, we have to wait for Mary-Lynette and Keller''

''Of course'' I say trying not to look too confused. Just as I finish two girls drag a limp body out of the warehouse. That mop of blond hair looks familiar. I have to hold back a curse as I realize that's the guy I'm supposed to be. As one of the girls spots me she nearly drops the guy she's supporting. The guy wakes up with the sudden movement and unlike everybody else his expression is blank, everybody else has some sort of expression on their faces, whether it was confusion or anger, but he just stares at me. Everybody turns and stares at me as well.

''Care to explain yourself?'' Someone says as they shove me on the ground.

''You've got the wrong guy''

''No we don't'' I feel arms tighten around my head, but I try not panic.

''Quinn don't snap his neck'' the commander says, ''we can use him'' The arms don't loosen as if he's debating what to do. ''Restrain him'' he says to another guy and I'm hoisted to my feet after a pair of hand cuffs are put on me.

They shove me in a jeep between two guys. I look out the window and see everybody has gathered around the guy with the ash blond hair. I try not to show my nervousness because the truth is I haven't got a lot of information to give them and they don't seem to be the type to settling for that.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

As we drive back to the house Ash slips in and out of sleep. After an assessment of his wounds it turned out they weren't inflicted for damage just for pain. They weren't sure about emotional trauma yet which was worrying. His hand was in mine and occasionally he would squeeze it, I would try give him a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to help. When we approach our new house I wake Ash and he jumps, there's a look of pure panic in his eyes but when he registers where he is he calms down a little. I try yet again to give him some comfort by rubbing his arm but he just remains motionless under me.

I eat my dinner but have no real appetite; Ash is upstairs in our room sleeping. There are only a few of us at the table as the rest of them are interrogating our prisoner.

''Do you think he's going to be okay?'' Poppy asks interrupting my thoughts.

''Sorry?''

''Ash, do you think he's going to be alright?''

''I'm sure he will be fine'' trying to smile but it feels false.

''Yeah probably'' and we fall into silence again. When everybody is finished I hurry to my room eager to check on Ash. When I enter I'm surprised to see Ash awake, he's sitting on our bed just staring into space. I sit beside him and give his shoulders a gentle rub. After a few minutes Ash turns his head to me and his eyes are troubled, as if there is some war waging within. He presses his forward to mine and just breathes steadily.

''I missed you'' he whispers, it's the first sentence he's said since the ware house and I nearly start to cry.

''I missed you too baby'' he leans in brushes his lips against mine, but otherwise makes no other movement. After waiting a few seconds I lean in and press my lips to his. I feel him respond so I rap my arms around his neck and press myself closer. Ash's arms go around my back as he leans back. I let my hands wander down the back of his shirt but as I feel the marks on his back I pull back. Ash sits up in surprise.

''What's wrong?''

''I don't want to hurt you''

''You're not''

''But what about your injuries''

''They're fine'' I know he's lying and I know he knows it.

''Here, let me see'' I kneel in front of him and pull his t-shirt gently over his head. His bare chest his covered in bruises and scabs. ''Oh Ash, what have they done to you?''

Ash just stares at me, his expression blank. I know it's his way of dealing with unwanted emotion but I wish he would let me see how he feels. I take on of his hands and kiss his scabbed knuckles.

''C'mon lie down with me'' I say standing up and Ash follows. I wrap my arms around his back and soon I fall asleep to the steady rhythm of Ash's breathing.

**I know it's been a long long long time since I updated, I'm really sorry. Please review because stories with more reviews people tend to look at. If you don't think I deserve one that's fine but the more reviews I get the quicker I update xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update but this year I had exams and I got a job. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

When I awake I can see it's early yet as the light coming through the curtains is faint. I roll over and get out of bed, slipping on my slippers and putting on my dressing gown. Just as I'm about to open the door a thought hits, Ash is back! Stupidly I turn to look at the bed to see if he's there. He's not just as he wasn't when I woke up and I nearly hit my head against the door in frustration at myself.

''Stupid, stupid how the hell-'' I chide myself as I step outside my room, only mid-sentence I wham into something rock hard. I look up to see Ash trying to hide a wince. ''Sorry'' I say meekly.

''No problem''

''So where were you? You were supposed to be resting''

''I had a headache so I went to get some paracetamol '' Ash says bluntly before slipping past me back into our room. I stand in the doorway for a moment contemplating what to do. I sigh as I stand back in the room and close the door, stupid ass. I walk back to the bed and sit down as I listen to Ash banging around in the bathroom. Ash sighs from behind the door, ''Mare, will you come in here and help me''

Curious I push the door open to see Ash standing with one arm out of his t-shirt. ''I couldn't find the scissors''

''And why would you need the scissors?''

''To get this fucking tshirt off me''

''Okay calm you horses, why can't you get it off?'' Ash gives me the death glare.

''My ribs hurt when I lift my arms up''

''Right, sit on the toilet'' Ash complies and I stand over him trying to figure out the best to do this. As gently as I can pull the t-shirt over his head and then slide it down his arm so he doesn't have to raise his arm at all.

''Thanks'' Ash says staring up at me.

''No problem'' I say, running my hands down over his bare shoulders, the only part of him that doesn't seem to be covered in bruises. Ash just sits still staring at me, his face blank. I move back to give him some room to stand and when he does he goes over to the mirror to examine himself. I lean against the door and I look at Ash's expression as he sees what has been done to his body. He looks nothing like the lazy cat he was when I first met him, now he just looks angry. No animal I have ever seen could look the way Ash does now. Suddenly he punches the wall, then again and again. I run and grab his arm before he can do any permanent damage to himself.

''Shhh, it's okay. We are going to punish whoever did this to you. There is no use causing yourself more harm'' I run soothing circles on his arms. Ash is not responsive, he just stands there and I'm unsure what to do. Never in my whole relationship with Ash was I ever unsure how to act. I continue to soothe him as best as I can for the next few minutes and some of the tension drains from his body.

''We should go down to breakfast'' Ash says pulling away from me.

''Do you want help putting a new tshirt on?'' Ash nods and walks out of the bathroom, I follow suit. This time it's a lot easier as Ash only needs help getting his head through the hole. I know it's mortifying for him to get help with such a simple act but I know to bring it up will just aggravate him more so I don't mention anything. As Ash and I walk to breakfast I fell the need to fill the silence with pointless chatter because I'm unused to a silence between us. I'm not uncomfortable with Ash's company, more the fact that I'm not used to this new dynamic between us.

Ash gets a warm greeting when we enter the kitchen, everybody wanting to know how he's doing and as I'm making my breakfast I have the chance to consider Ash's behaviour. I come to the realization he's shutting me out. Quinn and Ash come and sit beside me are in a deep discussion.

''So what are we gonna do with our prisoner?'' Ash asks.

''Some of us tried to get some information out of him last night but he wouldn't say anything.'' Quinn replies.

''Are we gonna try again today?''

''Yeah, when everyone cleans up after breakfast, we want to make the right impression right?''

''What, we didn't do that last night when we shoved him on the ground and handcuffed him?'' Quinn and Ash argue back and forth and I'm glad he's talking to someone. When we finish our meal we head back up to the room to get washed and dressed.

''Ash do you think it's wise to see him today?''

''Yeah why wouldn't it?''

''Because your anger might get the best of you''

''When have I ever been unprofessional?''

''I'm just saying why don't you rest today?''

''Resting isn't going to get us anywhere''

''Ash if you want to go fine but I want this stop between us''

''You want to break up with me?'' He mocks.

''No I want this coldness and silence to stop. I feel like I always after drag a conversation out with you'' We stand in silence, both of us trying to figure out what happens next. I make a move to go to the bathroom when Ash grabs my arm, swirls me around and crashes his lips to mine. I let out a little moan at the contact, our little argument all but forgotten. We break apart for breath and Ash presses butterfly kisses along my jaw. I clutch his hair brining him closer to me. I swallow as I feel him nipping at my neck. I let out a silent moan as I fell him move higher and trace his lips down my face. He finally lands just beside my mouth and I turn my head slightly and met his lips with my own. He traces his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance and I grant it immediately. I fell his hands trace down my sides and I deepen the kiss even more. His hands find my hips and squeeze. We walk back slightly trying to find the bed but instead I end up against the wall. I groan as he presses me against the wall and then he lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. I feel as if I'm on fire, my nerves are electrified. Ash carries me to the bed so I was kneeling on the bed. I kneel up on the bed and now I'm slightly taller than Ash. Just as we break the kiss there is a rapid knock on the door.

''Mmmm don't answer it'' I plead.

''I wasn't going to'' Ash say trailing kisses down my neck. ''Go away,'' Ash shouts when the knocking continues.

''Oh good you're not indecent yet'' Mogread says strolling right, Ash and I both sigh in frustration.

''What do you want Mogread?'' Ash growls.

''Well don't shoot the messenger, I'm just here to let you know that some of us are going to question the prisoner, but if you're otherwise preoccupied that's fine''

''No, it's fine I'll be down in a second'' Mogread leaves us then. I get off the bed and start to get dressed into some clothes.

''I'm just brushing my teeth, can you wait for me?''

''Wait you're coming?'' Ash asks pulling his own tooth brush out of his mouth.

''What, you thought I was going to just sit here and miss out on all the action''

''Fine but hurry up'' brushing my teeth as quickly as I can. As a vampire I don't have to really actually brush my teeth but I like my breath to smell nice. As we walk towards the room I realize that we never actually solved our problem, stupid Ash and his distractions. I take a deep breath as we walk into the room. The other Ash is strapped to a chair and has a smug smile on his face. Strange seeing an expression I had seen on my Ash's face many a time yet it looks different on this man.

''Well let's start with what's your name?'' Thierry asks.

''Darren, that's my name''

''Care to tell us explain the resemblance?'' Ash asks.

''Would you believe me if I said I was your long lost twin?'' Ash just stares at him with that blank expression. ''Fine, I'm a shape shifter''

Wait what!? Shape shifters couldn't shift into humans.

**Again sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review x**


End file.
